Fall in the Pants
by bubblyrubberduck
Summary: The girls going off to college have and Idea, why not take the pants with them? As the girls go their separate ways the pants keep them together through memories, experiances, and love for the sisters. As the pants travel from college they encounter some
1. Introduction

The girls have just completed the last summer of their childhood days. A sad time, yes, but also an oppertunity for new beginngings. The girls sat in tibbys room, packing for the departures, and remembering the good times they enjoyed over the years. They sit there together, when Carmen has an idea, take the pants to college. The girls sit there contemplating the proposition. Was it a good idea? Was it worth the trouble? Is it worth all the great memories of the past summers? Then they all came to a unanamous decision. Why Not?

Authors Note: Seeing as I dont have the third book and cannot remember which colleges the girls were planning to go to, I will be making those up. Otherwise it should follow the previous fairly well. I may not update as often as I like but it is hard for me to find time to write.


	2. Getting Ready

"Lena!" Effie yelled up the stairs to her sister. There was no reply. "Lena!" Effie shouted again.

"What do you want?" replied a sounded muffled by the strong oak door behind her.

"Where do you want to go for dinner?" Effie asked. "Mom said that we were going out to eat since its your last night here and all."

"Umm, how about Mezapolis?" Lena asked. Mezapolis was Lena's absolute favorite resurant. Although Lena did indeed love most food, she loved the Italian flavor. Meatballs, pasta, spices galore, it tasted like heaven and smelled even better.

Effie sighed from downstairs, "Okay, Mezapolis it is then," she said then dragged her feet off in the distance. Effie was kind of disappointed lately, her sister was leaving and that ment it was just her and her parents. Just Effie. No more Lena.

Lena was upstairs trying to shove everything she could into three suitcases. Still her conservative self, she threw in her classic clothing. Lots of blouses and khaki dress pants, shades of khaki, black, white, and an occasional hint of pastel color filled the suitcase. She finished packing her clothes, threw a few sundresses into the mix, and moved on to her beg of so called "essentials". She threw in her shampoo, toothbrush, deodorent, the usual. She also packed her curling iorn, diary, sketchpad, and Mr. SnuggleBuggles, teddy bear since the age of three.

"Your packing that?" Lena turned to see Effie making fun of her teddy in the door way. Effie, always stylish and trendy, stood cross-legged in a pair of lowcut jeans and light pink halter top. With her Ipod in her pocket, she snapped her gum at Lena. "Oh and Lena babe, you should try getting some new clothes, prefferably some that Grandma wouldn't opt to wear." Effie added, snapping her gum again.

"What's wrong with the clothes Grandma wears?" Lena asked, trying to be kind.

"Umm sorry to break it to you but she is 70. You might as well move to Greece and wear her clothes. I don't see much of a differance between the two of you," Effie retorted.

"When did you become so mean?"

"Why are you such a conservative freak?"

"I happen to like the way I dress, thank you."

:"Yeah, becuse your to afraid that some guy may think your pretty. Your too afriad to show some skin aren't we now little Lena."

"Oh go and join a cult Ef,"

"Girls let go!" there mother cut them off. Effie and Lena stared each other down. "Now!" their mother called up to them from the main floor.

"Coming," Effie snarled and they walked down the stairs.

"Carmencita I cannot believe you are leaving!" Carmen's mother said pratically to tears. "Its makes me so sad that my oldest baby is leaving! I can't believe you are all grown up!"

"Well you will always the little one," Carmen tells her, referring to her little sibling.

"But you are my oldest!" Carmens motherr cried, now drowning herself in tears.

"It's okay mama,"Carmen said to her mother, giving her a big hug, "I will visit you."

"I know honey, just remember the three rules."

"Yes mama, get some sleep, go to class, and dont eat the cafeteria food."

"Thats right Carmencita"

"Bridget! Perry! Come down here!" Mr. Vreeland yelled up to his kids. "I have something for the two of you."

"Ooo Presents!" Bridget yelled, galloping down the stairs faster than a horse. Perry followed her listening to his friends demo CD and buring his head in his hoodie.

"Okay kids, Bridget you first" I know you have no idea what your going to major in but by God you are still my soccer star. So I got you this," Mr. Vreeland handed bridget a new navy blue nike duffle.

"Oh dad, you shouldn't have," she told him.

"Look inside it," he told her.

Bridget slowly unzipped the new bag. Unveiled inside was a whole set of new high quality brand name gear. A water bottle, shin gaurds, Socks of many colors, a pall and cleats were all included in this fabulous bag. "Oh my gosh, THANK YOU DADDY!" bridget shouted, practically blowing out her fathers ear drums. "I love it!" she said giving him a giant hug.

"And for Perry, I know that you are going away to study political science, but I am still proud, and I got this for you," Mr. Vreeland told his sun. Perry slowly opened the box, inside was a a publicity radio stasion and a new black hoodie.

"Whoa, Tight" Perry mumbled, putting the car part under his arm, careful not to hit the CD player.

"You two are very welcome" their dad told them. Then he exited the room and returned to his daily duties.

Once he left the room Bridget turned to Perry. "You know you don't have to pretend your Ghetto, we are not poor you know, were from maryland, we don't say things like "tight" and "man" around here." She told here.

"Whatever dude" he told her and then sulked up the stairs.

"An I am NOT a dude!" Bridget yelled after him.

Tibby sat up in her room gathering her video equipment. Her camera, computer softwear tapes, headset and all other tools that she would need for NYU. Nicky was sitting on her bed next to the window. "Tibby, this is where Katherine fell out of the house," he told his sister.

"Don't remind me," Tibyy told him, shaking her head in memory of that summer day. It was a scary thing but yes she learned a lesson or to from it. Tibby had become a lot softer over the years, but still had that sarcastic embelishment to her name.

Tibby finished packing her stuff into her suitcase on wheels. "Here Nicky, jump on this for me," she commanded him. Without any thought nicky jumped up, off the bed, and slammed down onto the suitcase."Okay then," she finished, zipping the last corner.just as she thought she had everything she remembered her money. She had her life savings of 632$ somewhere in her closet; she was on the search to find it.

"Tibby, your cab is here!" Mrs. Rollins yelled up the stairs. Tibby continued to look for her money. "Tibby, cab!" her mother repeated. Still no answer from tibby. "Tabitha Rollins get your but down here now!" her mother screeched up the stairs. Tibby poked her head out from the closet with a wad of green paper.She headed down the stairs.

As Tibby arrived downstairs her mother had a grumpy look on her face. It quickly became sad and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh, so your not even bothering to drive me to the airport?" Tibby questioned her parents.

"Sorry hon but Loretta couldn't.."

"Make it until later," Tibby cut her mother off.

"I am sorry hon, I payed your fare for you," her mother told her.

"As if I would have done it myself," Tibby said quietly. She got her bags and started heading towards the door.

"Hon wait!" her mother said be hind her. Tibby whirled around. "I love you" her mother added. They hugged each other. Then she made for the door.


	3. Arival

Tibby jumped out of the cab as it pulled up to the NYU campus. Se looked around. She was here. Sure she had been to New York before, but never like this. She was living there now. She smelled the air on the streets, it smelled beautifully of...okay subway exaust... so maybe it wasn't a beautiful aroma, but still, New york is New York.

Tibby looked down at her campus map. She was in Washington Square Park. She started to walk the three blocks to the admissions building. She looked around her. There were so many unique people around her, totally willing to express their sense of style. People like Tibby.

When she arrived at the admissions building, she headed over to the registrations desk. There was a line, but she was amused by looking at the foreign things around her. Guys wearing tube socks, girls wearing cropped hats, whe loved the atmosphere. She approached the front of the line, she read the prep sign. 'Please tell the attendant you first and last name, and major in order to speed up the progress of registration.

Tibby was at the front of the line. "Tibby Rollins," she told the attendant, "Telivision and Film".

The attendant looked down at her clipboard. "I'm sorry, I don't have a Tibby Rollins listed here," she saaid lookin at Tibby from behind a pair of hideoud reading glasses.

"Oh, it's probably under Tabitha Tomko-Rollins" she told the lady.

The lady looked down at the clipboard again. "Oh yes" she said. Now all I need to see is an ID and I can give you your room key," she told her. Tibby fished her drivers license out of her wallet. She handed over the identification. The lady scanned over it. "Okay, this all looks good. Your room is in the freshman dorm, fourth floor, room 42B". Tibby smiled and headed towards the door.

Although her mother could not accompany her to RISD, Effie did. They took a taki down to the college. They looked up. There wasn't really anything special about the campus, brick buildings with a reasonably good architectual design. She recieved her room assignments earlier this month in the "Okay I am Dorm #2 in room 12A," she told Effie.

She walked up to her room. It looked as though her roomate had not yet arrived. "Good," she thought to herself, "I get first pick of the beds. She chose the one next to the window. She started to unloading her stuff into the drawers, effie looked at the things in her room. A counter, two beds, two dressers, and two desks.

"Um, Lena?' she questioned her sister.

"What?" lena replied, just continuing what she was doing.

"Where are the bathrooms?" Effie asked.

"What do you mean?" Lena said looking up. She had a worried look on her face.

"There isn't a bathroom in your room," Effie told her.

Lena looked panicked. She hadn't even considered the fact that she would have to use a public bathroom for at least the next year. "Umm.. I think its out in the hall..." she told Effie.

Bridget arrived at Brown that afternoon, it was unbelievably crowded. She was assigned to residential unit 6. Her councelor was named Angela, she was in room 24. Bridget looked around the campus lawn. There were a group of kids playing frisbee, and another group of students eating lunch on the lawn. There was girl with her textbook, studying under a tree. All the building looked old, but had a comfortable victorian architectual feeling towards them. She loved. It.

Bridget had her stuff deliveredto her dorm. She decided to kick a ball around for a while before heading up their herself. She took out the black and white ball and started kicking it around. She started dribbling it in a cirlce around the lawn she saw a tree and give it a loft toward it.

The ball didn't hit the tree. It hit a blonde boy in the head. "O my gosh are you ok!" bridget yelled as she ran over to the guy.

He rubbed his hand against his head. "I think I'll be alright. Just gonna be a little bump." he smiled at her, his blue eyes sparkling in the sun. "What's your name?" he asked her.

"Bridget," she said smiling at him.

"I'm Andrew, and I think you know my brother."

Camren mother drove her down to the Williams campus. She looked at her baby girl. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Bye sweetie, remember to call!" she told Carmen as she pulled her suitcases out of the car.

"I will," Carmen told her. She leaned in and kissed her mother on her cheek.

They said there goodbyes and Carmen started to make her way up to the door. She already missed her friends. What was she going to do? They had neveer been this far apart for so long.

She wasn't paying attention to where she waas going. Some would call it exploring. She was hungry. She headed over to the cafeteria. Then she remembered the words of her mother. The phrase 'Carmencita don't you go eating that Cafeteria food!" her mothers voice echoed. She turned away from the cafetieria and headed towards a vending machine. Yum, at least they had chunky bars, her absolute favorite candy in the world.

He quietly popped seventy-five cents into the big black box and pressed F7. The metal ring rolled and the chunky bar fell out. She tore open the metalic pacaging and took a monsterous bite out of her chunky bar. "Mmmmm," she thought, this was going to be the sweet life.

A/N: Sorry for the current lack of Carmen. I kind of have a writers block right now but i do know what will happen.


End file.
